Tears of Silver
by ryquest
Summary: Minamino Shiori is kidnapped by Kurama's old foe. Now Kurama must confront a remnant from his past left to haunt him and the woman he has come to love as his mother. Would it be time to reveal the secret identity he has kept hidden from her for so long?
1. Resurgent Memories

tears_of_silver_1 ** **

TEARS OF SILVER

(Part I)

* * *

Living with my mother, for as long as I can recall, has been sheer pleasure. Though I was not always her ideal son, I must admit. It is only after her arms were permanently scarred by my carelessness that I have fully come to appreciate the love she bore me, and that I have been able to reciprocate in return. Yet there are times when I cannot look at her without shame, for I know that I am not fully human. I am a youko, more than 400 years of age--a fox demon, a cunning thief, a more than able fighter. However, I have not experienced the fulfillment in all those years in Makai as I have as Shiori's son.

But she does not know who I truly am, and that secret haunts me to no end. I fear the day when she will find out that her ideal son is but a lie. And I wonder if she will love Kurama as she had Shuichi Minamino. For I am both, I know--a human and a youko, a fox and a man. I love her, for she is the only mother I have truly come to know. She binds me to Ningenkai with ties forged from love that I have been unable--unwilling--to break. Yet my greatest fear remains. That one day, those ties will be shattered, and I will lose the love that has given me such comfort all these years. And I must return to being Youko Kurama of Makai with a heart more scarred and sundered than it has ever been before.

* * *

Shiori peeks at the door silently and watches her son as he bends over his book, brows furrowing in concentration. She smiles and closes the door quietly, afraid that she might disturb him from his studies. She smiles fondly, proud that he has turned out to be so intelligent, well mannered, polite and very handsome. He was all she ever hoped her son to be, and more. He was also caring and affectionate to a fault. Yet there were times when she would catch a strange gleam in his eye, almost akin to regret and despair. She had never asked him about it, because during those times, he seemed more distant, more removed to himself. But she was immensely curious about this change in him. It was like he was a completely different person. Still her son, but somehow more mature, with a depth of knowledge and wisdom far beyond his years.

One thing that had initially surprised her was his affinity for plants. He certainly had a green thumb--in fact, he grew some of the nicest roses she had ever seen, and often made a present out of them for her. He assisted her in gardening, and somehow he could coax a dying plant back into full growth. When she had teased him about it, he smiled enigmatically and shrugged good-naturedly. Somehow, those entrancing green eyes of his had seemed a shade darker, even bordering on brown. Then, in a blink of an eye, he was congenial Shuichi Minamino once again, and she would wonder if she had imagined the whole thing. She got the impression that he was certainly a complex person, pleasant on the surface but somehow with an undercurrent of something sly and dangerous underneath. Regardless, though, he was her son. And she loved him that alone.

She was fixing dinner when she heard a knock on the door. Thinking that it was perhaps Kazuya and his son who was likewise named Shuichi, she hurried to open the door. She had begun dating him recently, and her son did not show any signs of objecting. In fact, he had smiled, embraced her fondly, and told her that she deserved to be happy and have someone she loved she would grow old with. She had detected an odd catch in his voice when he said that, and he suddenly seemed more withdrawn. But that moment passed, as always, and now the two Shuichis were getting along rather well. The knocking intensified, and Shiori was snapped out of her reverie. And so she unlatched the door, smiled and pulled it open--

--Only to find a monster with a huge gaping maw and steel fangs grinning maliciously outside.

Her first thought was to scream, but she was held speechless by its hypnotic gaze. Its gleaming red eyes held her in place, while her mind reeled as she thought of how this monster could suddenly appear outside her home. And her thoughts turned to her son, how she could keep him safe and prevent him from having to face this horror. The monster stepped toward him, saliva dripping from its maw in glee, reaching for her with its black talons. It lifted her off her feet gruffly and hoisted her on its back, and she could smell the acrid odor emanating from it. She found herself wanting to beat at it, but to her horror, her body would not respond, and she was helplessly being abducted. 

* * *

~Hn? Nani?!~

My eyes narrowed as I sensed a strange ki just outside the house. It appeared to be the ki of some demon from Makai, though how it had come so close without me sensing its approach was surprising. Somehow, the monster had managed to keep its presence from me, and that alone spoke of skill and power. My heart began to pound as I thought of my mother downstairs, and how she would be helpless having to face this horror. So I dropped by books and raced for the door, hoping that I was not too late.

But I was. I saw the monster with my mother on his shoulder, and she appeared to be in a trance, for her body was limp and her expression was vapid. I snarled in rage. This intruder had hypnotized my mother somehow, though to what end, I did not know. She had done nothing to deserve this after all. So that would mean that this demon was after me, and another human got caught as a consequence. I briefly recalled Maya, and how Hiei had attacked us some years back when I first met him, confusing me for someone else. But this was no Hiei--far from it. The Koorime did tend to be violent, but his rage was tempered with dark reason. This youkai did not appear to have Hiei's inhibitions.

"Let go of her, kisama," I screamed, adopting a fighting stance. A thought crossed my mind of my mother watching me fight, but I did not care if she discovered the truth at that very moment. I wanted her safe.

"Such impatience, Kurama," a low booming voice resounded from its gaping mouth. It did not appear to come from the youkai itself, but from somebody who was somehow directing it. "So you actually care for the life of this pathetic little ningen woman. Interesting."

"Don't you address my mother that way!" I said evenly through gritted teeth.

"Or what, kitsune?" the voice was plaintive, mocking.

I smiled darkly. "Or I'll make you pay." 

"At least you haven't lost your fighting edge in that ningen body," the voice replied. "Make no move now or my servant will tear her to bits. I will take her until you track me down. Then we will fight."

"Who are you?" I asked, glancing from the monster to my mother, and I had to wonder if she could hear the conversation and all that it implied. "What do you want from me?"

"You once stole something of value from me once, you see," the voice said reasonably. "And for that, I am taking your precious mother with me. Oh, and please don't make me wait too long, Kurama. I just might get a tad impatient, and I'm sure you don't want her to bear the brunt of my bad mood. Ja mata!"

The monster let out a barking laugh, then shimmered and vanished, taking Shiori with it.And I was left gaping, glaring at the empty space before me. Now, it would seem I have lost my mother, and I fear my secret along with it.

* * *

I beat my fists against the wall in frustration. Yusuke and Kuwabara had heard what happened and rushed to the house. I briefly outlined the details of the abduction, telling them that I had no idea as to the identity of the master of the demon who took her. It could have been anyone from Makai, since I'd made lots of enemies and rivals then, and living as long as I had, there was no way of remembering them all. So Yusuke contacted Koenma, and we were told that he had known about the strange disruption, and that the youkai had gone back to Makai, taking my mother with it. Yet Makai was a huge place, and I had no starting point to begin my search. I had excellent tracking skills, but I needed some sort of clue. And that I did not have.

Regardless, however, I had no recourse but to go to Makai to recover my mother. So I squared my shoulders to begin for the journey ahead. The two had volunteered to accompany me, for which I was grateful. So the three of us made the transition to another world, and I was back to the forest where I first started my career in thievery. Hiei we did not have with us…yet, for I get the feeling that he will detect our presence and at least look us up. I had no idea what he was up with Mukuro, only knowing that it involved killing and destroying, two concepts not at all alien to the fiery youkai. But aside from wanting to see him, his skills would be valuable to us, for as an assassin, he was one of the most deadly in Makai.

We decided to make camp for the night, hoping that somehow my presence would attract some sort of clue or reaction from my unknown foe. Yusuke and Kuwabara dozed off easily after a while, but I did not feel tired or sleepy at all. As Youko Kurama, I had gone days at end without food or sleep, for in my hunts and journeys it had become necessary at times. My ningen body was less versatile, but there was enough rage and fear in me to fuel energy into my body. So I sat with my back against a tree, staring into the fire. I did not know how long I sat there, pondering on my enemy and my mother, before my eyes were met across the fire with a familiar red glow.

"Hiei," I murmured, inclining my head to acknowledge his presence. He was still black-clad, his katana across his lap as he sat across the fire from me. And he seemed darkly amused.

"I did not think to see you here," he replied softly, "not for another sixty years or so, at least. Of course, that changed with what happened, I supposed."

"So you know about it," I nodded. "Then do you also know who was behind it?"

"Shureya," he stated matter-of-factly, his hate apparent. "Once a warrior in Mukuro's army. A good one. Till he left to found one of his own."

"I take it he did something to incur your ire?" I inquired, slightly amused. "Aside from leaving your force, I mean?"

"Feh, he could have left for all I care," Hiei said, glaring at me across the fire, the glint in his eyes blending perfectly with the licking tongues of flame. "He did not have to attempt to poison me, however. And fight me in my weakened state to prove that he was the better fighter."

"So what's the story?" I asked, rising from where I sat to sit beside him. He glanced at me but said nothing. I laid a hand on his shoulder, ignoring the low growl from my temperamental friend. "Come on, it's me--you can trust me with your little story."

"Trust you, kitsune?" he muttered, smirking. "Hn, I haven't forgotten that you're a clever, beguiling thief--for starters. But that's really beside the point. You are my friend, Kurama. I value that enough. And I suppose you need to hear something about him before you rush off to face him.

"I don't know his background exactly, but that's hardly surprising, since I don't inquire. What for? Anyway, Shureya is a sword-wielder, but more than that, he is an ice youkai…with roots from Koorime. From the moment he arrived, he stated that he intended to seek out the Dark Child, and made it known that one day, he will challenge me. His threats are idle and nothing new, so I generally ignored them--and him. Till one day I found him in the armory, stealing weapons and armor. Of course I challenged the bastard, and he drew his sword and agreed. Which suited me fine, since I wanted him dead.

"But at that moment, my body stiffened, and my sword dropped from my hand. I clutched my throat, noting the tightness there. I'd been poisoned, I knew, by someone skillful enough that it went by unnoticed till then. He stood over me with a mocking smile on his face, and I will not forget that soon. I raised his sword to strike, but I managed to tap enough strength to call on the Black Fire Sword. I sliced his arm off, and he fled. I found a way to survive the poison, but I could not find him. I was to seek him out, but then I heard he took your mother.

"So naturally that brings you back to Makai. And since we both want him dead, I'll be joining you. Even if we do have that oaf with us." He shot a dark look at the snoring Kuwabara.

I snorted, knowing that Hiei disliked the thought of Yukina going out with Kuwabara, yet knowing that he was somewhat glad that there was someone taking care of his sister. I did check on her once in a while for him, nothing that she seemed to be getting along well with Genkai, and that Kuwabara tended to visit her often. She seemed to be warming up to his open honesty and admiration, and it was evident that he did like her very much. So I left them alone, much as Hiei has left Yukina alone, afraid of exposing the fact that he was her brother. Just as I was afraid of introducing Kurama to my mother who only knew Shuichi.

"He does help, you know. Kuwabara-kun isn't that bad a fighter," I replied, grinning at him in the dark. Hiei returned my smile with a level gaze. I returned his look unfazed. Eventually, Hiei looked away and snorted, his hand gripping his katana. While I suspected he did occasionally want to slice me up when I teased him, our friendship had come to mean something to the oft-isolated Koorime. As it had to me.

"Do you actually have any sort of plan, Kurama?" Hiei asked suddenly, facing me with a serious expression on his boyish face. "Though I wouldn't put it beyond you to show up at his front door and demand Shiori's release, given the situation."

I have considered that scenario, I amended silently. But now that I knew something about this Shureya, it wouldn't be surprising if there were traps for us all the way to this youkai's lair. I fell silent for a while, pondering. While the simplest way would be to assume my youkai form and traunt him, I didn't want to risk my mother's safety on the state of his temper. Already, he seemed to me cold-blooded and dispassionate, not far from what I had been as Youko Kurama before I came to Ningenkai. Yet even I did not stoop to abducting mothers and holding them for ransom. The thrill for me had always been in tracking and searching, in stealing and gaining power. Certainly not in holding weaker people captive and using them as some sort of shield against opponents.

We sat together in companionable silence, staring into the fire. I was worried whether my mother was safe or not. I was silently cursing Shureya for involving her in this, and damning my secret along with it. Mostly, however, I berated myself for never telling Shiori the truth. The word "coward" kept coursing through my head, burning like liquid fire. But then again, how could I have risked losing her love--the one thing I knew I valued more than life itself? Yet did I deserve that love, knowing that Shuichi Minamino was partly an illusion, an adage to the complex being that was Youko Kurama? Now that illusion was about to be laid bare. I could only pray that Shiori will not despise me after this affair was over. Though, I thought glumly, I would deserve it.

* * *

Shureya paced about the room, occasionally glancing at the ningen woman who was bound to the wall by iron chains. He was sure that Kurama must have heard who was behind his ningen mother's abduction by now, and was taking steps to find him. Certainly if he had met up with Hiei, the Koorime would have mentioned him. After all, Shureya had heard that Kurama and Hiei were friends at the very least. Yet it has been two days, and they have not arrived. Do they think his skills trivial, making him wait this long? Shureya clenches his remaining fist and snarls, once again glaring at the ningen woman chained to the wall. He had thought that he would use her to draw Kurama into his lair. So far it has been futile. Kurama was in Makai, but apparently he still hadn't bothered to seek out his mother.

"So maybe you haven't gone soft as I thought," Shureya murmured, his mood turning blacker. His hand strayed to the hilt of his sword clasped by his side. It has been a long time since he had begun to plot his revenge against Kurama, he thought. He mentally cursed the fox demon for being so damned attractive. In youko form, he was both beautiful and deadly--qualities which drew Mariko to the youko.

He had been barely out of his youth then, an ice youkai learning to harness his powers. And he had fallen in-love. There had been then among the Koorime a beautiful maiden with long velvet hair, gray eyes and a sultry smile. Her name was Mariko, and he grew up admiring her beauty and strength. She was a feared warrior among them, capable of calling on the winds to perform her devastating ice attacks. He had made advances at her, but he had been politely ignored. He waited as he grew older, training hard in order to at least be able to match her in strength. Yet before he could propose to her, she left in search of a legendary thief.

This frustrated him to no end, so he too left Koorime in an effort to determine her whereabouts and learn about this thief. He learned that his name was Youko Kurama, a name feared in various circles in Makai. A four-tailed kitsune, cunning beyond match and beautiful beyond words. This angered him even more, to learn that he had been bested in Mariko's affections by who seemed to be the better youko. Still, obsessed with the idea of finding Mariko and making her his bride, he found her one day in a forest far from Koorime, in the embrace of the silver-haired youko. He hid in the bushes behind them, watching the look of adoration in Mariko's face and the calmly admiring expression on the youko. 

Then Youko Kurama had kissed her, and his world exploded. He saw his hope of having her fade away, as Kurama gently lifted her and carried her deeper into the forest. He had considered pursuing them and challenging Kurama, and the idea began to appeal to him more and more. As he rose from concealment for pursuit, he found a hedge of thorny bushes blocking his way. He cursed silently as he hacked at the branches with an ice-sword, knowing that with each passing moment, he was losing Mariko. Apparently the fox was the cause of this, for he had heard that he could control plants with deadly impunity.

Since then, he had been filled with thoughts of revenge. He trained harder and pushed himself to gain new techniques and grew more powerful. Then he began to track Youko Kurama down, but each time, he was lost in a web of stories about his exploits, some false leads. The fox could hide well, and he had Mariko with him. One day, though, he found out that Mariko had returned to Koorime with haunted eyes, apparently terrified and nearly insane. He hurried back to his homeland, but by then, Mariko had died. He was there during her wake; it was then that he swore vengeance against the deceitful fox.

Still Kurama does not come. And Shureya begins to feel his rage building to greater proportions. He whips his sword from its sheath and stalks toward Shiori. She still appeared to be dazed, and from the tear streaks on her cheeks, he could gauge that she had been weeping silently all the while. A pang of pity tugged at him, but only for a moment. He dismissed the thought of mercy with a wave of his hand, thinking about Mariko. Shiori will suffer if Kurama does not come. He deserves no less than his ningen mother's death for his past crimes against his beloved.

He jammed the hilt of his sword against Shiori's chin and forces her to meet his gaze. His eyes were hard and colder than the ice-spikes he wields in combat. She stares at him confusedly yet defiantly. There was strength in this woman, he concluded. It was too bad that she bore the reincarnated Kurama. For that alone she was his foe.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Shiori murmurs weakly. She had not eaten at all for two days, only given water to drink, and even that was seldom. "What have I or my son done to you?"

"You, nothing," Shureya replied, noting that the ningen woman still refused to acknowledge that her son was anything other than the ningen he appeared to be on the surface. "Your son…well, I intend to kill him." He grit his teeth. "For causing her pain and death."

"But…he had never hurt anything in his life!" Shiori protested, as she found the possibility of her gentle son causing pain absurd. 

"Ningen life, perhaps, and even that I doubt," Shureya shrugged, "but certainly not his youko life. He is a five-tailed kitsune thief, Shiori Minamino, and I will prove it to you when Kurama--I mean, Shuichi Minamino gets here."

"He will not come," Shiori stated flatly, glaring at him. "You will not hurt him."

"Oh, but he will come," Shureya let out a short, ugly laugh. "He loves you, or at least thinks he does. And he will face retribution and death."

Shiori did not reply, but averted her eyes from his frenetic gaze. He must be mad, she thinks, to regard her son like he was a killer and thief. And yet, a dark corner of her mind protested. With all that she has seen and experienced in this strange world so far, why should it be surprising that her son was really a youkai in disguise? She protested violently to the thought, but to her horror, logic did adhere to the possibility that Shuichi was not entirely human. And, she mused bitterly, had been using her and deceiving her all these years for his own veiled agenda.

She wept silently, bowing her head, heedless of the commotion that seemed to come from the hall outside. She caught a faint flash of silver before something heavy hit her on the head and she relapsed into darkness, where at least, she found peace.

* * *

This fanfic is in response to a question my friend Kath posed on what if I did a fic where Shiori discovered who Kurama really was. A simple confession did not appeal to me as much, however, as having them in a dangerous situation where Kurama _must_ show her his youko half. So there, this is the first part of this fanfic. My take at angst coming up next. This is non-yaoi fanfic. If you find any implications otherwise, that's certainly as valid an opinion as any. Comments, suggestions, anything--send to [ryquest][1]. I'd love to hear 'em. =)

Yu Yu Hakusho is a copyright of Yoshihiro Togashi / Shue Isha Fuji TV, Studio Pierrot. This fanfic is for non-commercial, entertainment purposes only.

   [1]: mailto:ryquest@full-moon.com



	2. To Love Beyond

TEARS OF SILVER

(Part II)

* * *

"Feh, there must be another way," muttered Kuwabara as he brought up the rear. They been crawling on their bellies in the mucky swamp behind Shureya's fortress. Hiei and Kurama had scouted earlier and indicated that there was a tunnel to the south, but the only way to reach it was through making it across the swamp unnoticed.

"Shut up, baka," Hiei hissed sharply ahead. The Koorime silently cursed himself for not tying the idiot to a tree before they left to track down Shureya. Not that Yusuke, Kurama and he couldn't handle whatever trouble came up.

"Nani?!" Kuwabara exclaimed, nearly pushing past Yusuke to grab the little fire demon. 

"You heard me, and I meant it," Hiei replied with hostility. "We're nearing the fortress, and we'll need to be as quiet as possible in order not to wake the guards."

"Just deal with it later," Yusuke said smoothly. He mentally cursed that the two couldn't keep from bickering. For some reason, Hiei seemed to be more anti-social to Kuwabara than any of them.

Hiei snorted and fell silent. Kuwabara glared at the black-clad figures black but lapsed into silence as well. Kurama led the way, making use of his instincts and tracking skills. There was a small crack in the wall, but several youkai paced about the battlements, peering out into the darkness for any sign of intruders. So far, the three of them was covered with muck, and that made them near-invisible in the darkness. Not exactly the way I'd choose to do battle, Kurama thought wryly. Yet he would endure anything for Shiori.

He turned to face his three companions. He regarded them solemnly before quickly outlining his plan. Two were to cause a diversion and cause the guard to chase them, while the other two would sneak into the castle to find Shureya. It was agreed that Yusuke and Kuwabara will make some sort of noise to challenge the youkai, while Kurama and Hiei would make their way to the tunnel. The others nodded in agreement when Kurama finished speaking.

"Suits me fine," Hiei shrugged. "I can move a lot more silently that some oaf whose hair serves as a beacon a mile away."

"Chi, say what you want," Kuwabara replied darkly. Then he smiled. "At least Yukina likes me, which is more than I can say for you."

"Nani?!" Hiei gave him a look of death, drawing his sword. It made a steely hiss as it left its scabbard in the darkness. Kurama immediately placed himself between Kuwabara and Hiei, giving Kuwabara a dark look to match his friend's. Kuwabara smirked and went off in the other direction. Yusuke nodded to Kurama and Hiei before turning to follow his friend.

"I'll kill him," Hiei growled through clenched teeth. Yet in his heart he felt the stupid jerk was correct, in a way. He does not have Yukina--could never reveal to her that he was her brother. He valued her too much to taint her with the darkness that had become an inseparable part of him. No, better he stay away from her, even if she seemed to like Kuwabara, he thought bitterly.

"Daijobu?" Kurama said from beside him, his voice concerned. Hiei just nodded curtly before stalking off in the direction of the tunnel. Kurama sighed resignedly and followed the Koorime.

* * *

"Why did you push him, anyway?" Yusuke asked. Kuwabara hadn't stopped smirking since they left Hiei and Kurama. "You know how homicidal Hiei gets--and he's always singled you out as some sort of target." Though Yusuke thinks that he knows why.

"Can't stand him insulting me all the time," Kuwabara replied. "So I did him one better. I think he has some sort of crush on Yukina. When they see each other, he looks at her…I could swear he likes her very much, but just won't tell her. Not that he'd be her type, anyway." It always puzzled him why Yukina seemed to like Hiei in return, and made him feel more than a little jealous.

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Yusuke stated, grinning in the darkness. Too bad that Kuwabara was clueless about the relationship between Yukina and Hiei, though that was probably what Hiei would prefer. Kuwabara might blab about the secret to Yukina if he knew. "Anyway, just don't mention that again to him. Couldn't protect you if you provoked Hiei like that again."

"If you say so," Kuwabara shrugged. Then he paused as they neared the outer wall of the fortress. There were several youkai gathered in the battlements, milling around carelessly. Kuwabara smiled briefly. This may be turn out to be easier than they initially thought it would be.

Yusuke followed Kuwabara's gaze, then he too smiled. The way the youkai were gathered, he could aim at a section of the wall and cause it to collapse, dragging the youkai with it. With a glint in his eye, he focused his reiki on his finger, grim satisfaction welling up within him. Now, how they would escape once the youkai gave chase was another issue. He just hoped Kurama and Hiei will be able to get Shiori out as soon as possible.

"Rei Gun!" Yusuke let out a yell, and a blast of energy emanated from his finger and sped toward the wall. A short moment later, a section of the wall exploded, and several youkai were hurled to their death. At that, Yusuke rushed from his hiding place, followed by Kuwabara. They stood a short distance from the wall, in full sight of the angry youkai milling around what remained of the battlements.

"Oi! Cowards!" Kuwabara called, grinning. "If you want a good fight, come and get us!"

That was apparently all the provocation the youkai needed, since the gate was flung open and more than three-score of enraged youkai poured out of the gate, some bearing clubs and stakes. Yusuke and Kuwabara sweatdropped, then raced off for the swamp. The youkai followed, bellowing angry curses. In the commotion, no one noticed two shadows making their way for the tunnel. Glints of red and green momentarily surveyed the scene, then were gone.

* * *

My heart was pounding as we rushed into the tunnel, Hiei moving like a silent shadow beside me. He still looked murderous, probably still bothered by Kuwabara's taunt. Still, Hiei could focus his anger, making him an extremely dangerous opponent. And seeing him in his current state, I don't envy anyone who would be foolish enough to stand in his way. Nor in mine, I thought. I was at least as enraged as my companion was, and I was determined to rescue my mother from Shureya.

My thoughts strayed back to another person from Koorime I once knew. Was her name Mariko? She had been quite lovely, though I did not know what became of her after we separated more than a hundred years back. I suddenly wondered if there was a connection. Hiei had reluctantly mentioned that Shureya had roots from Koorime, and if he knew Youko Kurama, then he must have had a grudge against me long before Shuichi Minamino came to be. But what would he be so enraged about? If he was some friend of Mariko's, there really was no issue. Mariko left me suddenly, after stealing one of the black gems I had back then at my lair.

At last, we reached the end of the tunnel, and we emerged into a dim corridor with a spiral staircase leading upward. I saw Hiei pause and his jagan flare for an instant, then he glanced at me and pointed to the stairs. I nodded and we began ascending rapidly. As we climbed, I could detect a faint familiar scent that made my heart leap. Okaa-san! I quickened my pace, and we were almost near the top. When suddenly, three burly youkai emerged from the darkness pointing huge iron pikes at us. My anger flared. I was in no mood for interruptions. I invoked my youko form. I blurred and charged, leaving three unconscious youkai in my wake. Hiei glanced at them briefly before following me. We reached the landing, and I saw a door close to the far wall. I rushed forward and flung the door open.

In time to see Shureya club my mother with his sword.

My mother sagged, but I could detect that she was still alive, for which I was extremely thankful. Then I shifted my gaze to Shureya and stared at him with baleful eyes. He snorted and smiled crookedly, his sword in his hand. Beside me, I could hear Hiei growl in response, his own hand resting on the hilt of his katana. He was about to rush forward when I stepped in front of him, effectively barring his way. I smiled coldly as Shureya even as I felt my hackles rise and my ears twitch slightly.

"So we meet at last," Shureya remarked softly, stepping forward. "I had so wanted to meet Mariko's defiler."

So I was right, I thought. But then, I never defiled her. She came to me, and we had an affair for a while. I'd even come to regard her with affection and admiration, but certainly not after she stole from me and left with the gem. But Shureya seemed convinced that I was some sort of monumental villain. The glint in his eye spoke of fervor verging on fanaticism. Clearly Mariko had been special to him.

"I'm no defiler," I retorted, eyeing him evenly. "Whatever your problem is, it did not have to involve my mother. But for dragging her into this, I'm afraid you will have to suffer."

"No more than Mariko had," he replied, stepping toward me, stopping not more than ten feet away. "She came back nearly insane! What have to done to her mind, fox?! Do you take what you can, then leave that person to the harshness of fate?"

I reflected, glancing at Shiori. Certainly, I had intruded into her life. I had used her to gain back my strength, and even planned on leaving her as soon as I felt it was time to return to Makai. But being human had marked and changed me. When once before, I could simply have left, I knew I couldn't now. Not without suffering pain and regret. Perhaps I had been colder and more uncaring as Youko Kurama. Yet those I have come to care for I tried to protect. Never tried to lead to disaster.

"I did not know what happened to her," I stated, "after she stole a black gem from me. That gem was a mind-stone, and that could have unhinged her senses. But I had nothing to do with it. I regret that she had suffered so, yet it was by her hand and not mine."

"I don't believe you!" he lunged forward with his sword, but I batted it aside and avoided the thrust. He tried to stab again, but a quick feint took him off-balanced, and a quick blow swept the sword out of his hand, to land with a dull "thunk" a few feet away. He glared at me with hatred.

"Believe as you like, but I'm telling you the truth," I remarked calmly. Hiei had been watching with quiet interest, and I nodded to him to free Shiori. He stepped toward her and sliced the chains. Shiori sagged against him, still unconscious. Hiei calmly laid her body on the floor.

The loss of his captive seemed to enrage Shureya more. A cold draft suddenly blew through the room, followed by hail. Sharp chunks of ice sped toward me, several managing to hit me and cutting through my skin. I smiled grimly and pulled a seed from my hair. Soon, I was facing my enemy with a demon-eater plant. Even as the barrage of hail intensified, I stepped toward him resolutely, ignoring the pain that lanced through me, willing my body to be calm. With eyes as cold as the ice he unleashed, I extended my hand and the gaping mouths of the plant's tendrils inched toward him. His eyes widened slightly and several ice-lances sped from his hand toward me. These too I batted aside.

"I should not let you live," I stated coldly, "since you hurt my mother. But for Mariko's memory, I may spare your life. Tell me that you wish to live, and it will be done. Never show your face to me again, in Makai or Ningenkai."

He glanced at the gaping jaws and snapping razor teeth, now merely inches from his face. Then he glanced at me and nodded, some of the fury fading from his gaze. I nodded grimly and withdrew the tendrils, and I willed them back into the seed, which I replaced in my hair. Then I turned and saw my mother stir slightly and moan. I stepped toward her to check on her.

Hiei's sword sped past me. And I heard a soft moan as it embedded itself on Shureya's chest behind me.

I glanced behind and saw that Shureya had formed an ice-pike in his hand, and was prepared to hurl it at my back. He stared dully at the hilt protruding on his chest, then pitched forward and fell heavily on the floor. I could sense that he was dead. Hiei brushed past me silently then retrieved his sword. He wiped the blade clean of blood before replacing it on its scabbard.

"You are too soft, Kurama," he remarked. "Traitors deserve to die."

"That is your judgement," I amended, inclining my head. "I gave him a chance, but he forfeit it." I knelt beside my mother and cradled her head on my lap. I gently stroked her hair and smiled when I saw her eyes flutter slightly.

She awoke staring into the golden eyes of a fox demon. She stiffened then drew away, her eyes wide and fearful. I sighed and shifted back into my ningen form, knowing that there was no way of hiding the truth now, and that she must know that Kurama and Shuichi aren't mutually exclusive. Her eyes widened further when Shuichi Minamino replaced the youko, and I saw even greater fear in her eyes. I reached for her, but she pulled back hastily, retreating further away. Her silent refusal has hurt me more than Shureya's ice attacks had.

"Okaa-san," I whispered imploringly. I felt hot tears stain my cheeks, but I ignored it. I met my mother's gaze, which softened slightly. I reached out again to touch her shoulder. She did not draw back this time, but she did not return the gesture either.

"So it's true, Shuichi," she murmured, now in tears to match my own. "Or should I now call you…Kurama?"

To hear my name being said by my mother felt strange. There was an odd catch in her voice. Part fear, part confusion…part pride? I swallowed as I saw her eyes glimmer momentarily. But I could now say or do anything. So I sat across her, bowing my head. She now knew that her son was partly kitsune. So far she had not refused or repelled me outright. Perhaps she still thought of me as Shuichi. Yet even a small gesture of affection would mean much. For it was her love that made me human. And I had become too human not to want--need--that love.

"Would you like me to explain?" I finally stated, willing me eyes to meet hers. She nodded slightly. "I don't know what Shureya told you, but yes…I'm not entirely human. I was--am--a youko…Youko Kurama. I fled to Ningenkai after I was wounded severely…and came to be your son." A lump formed in my throat, but I forced myself to continue. "I am also Shuichi Minamino, and I would like to tell you that I do love you, and would do anything for you.

"If…if you can no longer think of me as your son, please know that you'll always be my mother…always bear my love. I'm sorry if this…confession…hurt you in any way. I never wished you any harm. But now you know who and what I am. I only pray you will not hate me too much for it."

For a moment, silence filled the room. I had to bow my head, for I could no longer bear her gentle gaze. For I knew I had deceived her in a way, and she certainly deserved better. Yet she also deserved the truth, no matter how revealing the secret could destroy everything my ningen life had stood for. That it could shatter the future I hoped for. And that I could lose the love that had for me shaped my life in a way no other person has been able to. Nor could again.

"Shuichi Kurama?" I heard her voice from what seemed to be a long distance away, but I pushed aside my pain and met her eyes. I stared at her, knowing there was no way I could shield myself from her judgement. I saw her eyes flicker momentarily, as indecision passed through her. Then she took my hand from her shoulder and laid it on my lap. Panic welled in me, followed by a surge of sorrow.

Suddenly she smiled and embraced me. I was too shocked to react, even as I was aware of her warmth enfolding me. I sighed happily then returned her embrace, holding her to me tightly. Somehow, she has accepted me. And my fears seemed to evaporate as a faint glimmer of sunlight entered through the slanted window above.

"Okaa-san," I murmured, thankful that I can still call her than. I raised my head and saw that she was smiling. She lifted her had and touched my cheek gently, wiping away the tears that still hadn't stopped flowing. As was aware of Hiei watching silently, his slight form guarding the door against anyone who would intrude on us this moment. He too was looking away, and I could sense his discomfort, along with a grim sense of satisfaction as well.

"We are going home now, aren't we, Shuu-chan?" she murmured, and I nodded. I gently helped her on her feet as we stood to leave this dark place. She glanced at Shureya's limp form and shot me a questioning glance. I shook my head slightly. She glanced at Hiei and sighed.

"You deserve a nice long rest after this," I said ruefully, shaking my head. I still held her hand, and the comfort of having her near was very welcome. "I'm sorry if you got involved."

"So am I, but it's over now," she sighed, squeezing my hand slightly. Then she gazed at me and shook her head. "Now I know why you go off sometimes alone. You train, don't you? Well…just take care of yourself." She regarded me intently before smiling fondly. "You are still my son, and I don't want you hurt. In any way."

"I am your son," I affirmed, returning her smile. "And no one will hurt you again. I swear it."

* * *

It was a comfort now that I no longer had to hide my secret from my mother. We had returned to Ningenkai and I'd gone back to school, along with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei had sternly stated that he will remain in Makai, then sped off without a word. But that was typical of the Koorime, so it was really nothing out of the ordinary. During the first few days of our return, my mother still seemed to be adjusting to the concept of an erstwhile fox demon living in her household, but soon after she almost seemed to have forgotten the whole thing. So I adjusted once again to the routine of going back to school then home, occasionally heading off trouble for Koenma. But nothing major came up, thankfully, and I was enjoying being Shuichi Minamino.

Then one day, mother presented me with a gift. It was nearing my birthday then, and I didn't really expect a present. Just her simple acceptance would have been more than enough. But she urged me to take the small packet and open it. Puzzled, I did so. And I was holding a silver necklace with a five-tailed fox pendant.

I glanced at her to the necklace, wondering what had prompted this gesture. She smiled and took the necklace from my hand. She then fastened it around my neck. I turned to the mirror and saw my reflection staring back at me. I still bore a look of surprise, but the necklace felt right. She came up behind me and smiled.

"I had this made for you," mother began, "I really thought you should have it. The jeweler thought it was a little strange, but then again, life hasn't been completely…normal…recently." She sighed ruefully. "Not that a little excitement once in a while isn't welcome, but I've had enough to last me a lifetime."

"Arigato, okaa-san," I stated, embracing her. Now there was no doubt in my mind that she had accepted that her son was part-fox. At least she hasn't mentioned the thief part, but I haven't been that for a while. And no matter what I came to steal after, it will never match the value of this single necklace and her even more remarkable love.

"Now you go eat dinner, Shuichi Kurama," she stated, taking my arm and leading me downstairs. "Even you can't stay up studying all night long without food."

"Nor could I go long without you," I said, kissing her cheek. A single tear coursed down her cheek. I wiped it away gently. She had shed tears for a silver-haired fox. Some from sorrow, but then she had also cried in joy. I glanced at the pendant and smiled. Yet for this woman I too had shed tears of silver. For she has melted a once-cold youko heart and thought me that tears can also be shed for love.

* * *

This fanfic is in response to a question my friend Kath posed on what if I did a fic where Shiori discovered who Kurama really was. A simple confession did not appeal to me as much, however, as having them in a dangerous situation where Kurama _must_ show her his youko half. So there, the final part of this fanfic. This is non-yaoi fanfic. If you find any implications otherwise, that's certainly as valid an opinion as any. Comments, suggestions, anything--send to [ryquest][1]. I'd love to hear from you.

Yu Yu Hakusho is a copyright of Yoshihiro Togashi / Shue Isha Fuji TV, Studio Pierrot. This fanfic is for non-commercial, entertainment purposes only.

   [1]: maito:ryquest@full-moon.com



End file.
